


Returning Home

by guineamania



Series: Inter-Agency Secrets [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family Reunions, Prequel, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel for (a currently unwritten) Inter-agency Secrets</p><p>Neal is loving his new life in Paris and his new love. Until he discovers her secret and feels the call to return home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> So timeline wise the end of White Collar and the end of Chuck occur at roughly the same time during this fic!

“I like you Neal,” a petite girl smiled. It had been six months now since his supposed death and he was really enjoying Paris. He had gone straight and had no intentions of turning back to his life of crime to fund his travels. It had taken him going on four years to try and get out of the life and now he finally had his chance to begin again.

“I like you too Esme,” he replied, it was a blessing that his next door neighbour was British. It was getting tiring have to speak French to everyone around him. She was small and sweet with a can do attitude that Kate always lacked. When he was in jail Kate was his everything but what he didn’t seem to understand was that he wasn’t everything to her; he was a means to an end. Now he had his life back on track it was all clicking back into place. He thought he couldn’t do better than Kate but it turns out he could. And the better woman was sat in front of him. Esme Winters, art student studying in Paris as a year out of her university course at Oxford; she was smart, witty and stunningly attractive, even at twenty eight she still looked like a supermodel.

“This is why I need to tell you this personally Neal. I am MI6,” she stated, wrapping her hands around his in a comforting gesture. MI6, his dream girl was a spy. “I was sent here to work with Interpol on a string of crimes. I didn’t mean to lie to you but I needed to maintain my cover. I also know your name is not Neal Anderson, it is Neal Caffery,” Esme explained but was silenced by a soft kiss from Neal. Now he wasn’t a conman, it didn’t matter she was an agent. He cared about her and that was all he needed.

“Why are you telling me now honey?” Neal asked once he had reassured her of his affections.

“I need to go back to the states. I have been called in for a joint team between CIA, MI6 and a freelance team. They want your help too Neal,” she smiled sweetly.

“Why on earth would they want me? I would have to constantly hide on American soil,” Neal muttered. But this could be his chance; he could use his skills to help but it would be his own choice for once in his life. He had been drifting in Paris.

“Your undercover skills and knowledge of how criminals work,” Esme shrugged. Neal needed to do this. He needed to go home.

 

“Welcome to the Buy More,” a beautiful blond woman smiled as they both walked in. This was just odd, a major independent spy firm was based in a Buy More.

“Hi, we are looking for some spy gear,” Esme smiled, linking her arm with Neal’s. He wasn’t sure if it was to make sure he didn’t run or to make them look less suspicious.

“Oh,” was the only reply they got before the woman set off towards the back of the store. They dodged their way round aisles and shoppers, trying not to lose sight of the mysterious woman. She slid into the employee’s break room and Esme dragged Neal in with her. He was starting to doubt this all now; he wasn’t cut out to be a spy, he barely functioned as an FBI criminal informant let alone as a fully blown independent spy.

“You can do this honey,” Esme smiled. The woman had disappeared but there was a dark passage way hidden in one of the lockers. Neal steeled himself with a deep breath before allowing himself to be dragged into the passage.

“Well I never!” an unfamiliar voice exclaimed as soon as Neal reached the base of the stairs. Four people were sat around the table in the centre of the room and they were all staring at him with various deviations from the dumbstruck look. It was the short man with the beard that had shouted.

“They are identical,” the beautiful woman from earlier muttered to herself. This could only mean one thing; secret agents, who knew someone he looked like.

“You knew Bryce,” Neal sighed. “He was my twin brother.”

 

“Okay, does anyone have any idea why Bryce would not tell us he had a twin brother, who we were going to recruit, who is an ex-con?” Chuck exclaimed after the explanation and the introductions were complete. The one with the beard was called Morgan, the beautiful woman was Sarah. Chuck was tall and lanky with a warm smile and didn’t seem to feel like a spy; he was apparently Bryce’s best friend since they went to Stanford together. The final member of their team was an ex-NSA soldier called John Casey who was a very intimidating man.

“We tried to keep each other away from the bad people in our lives so they would not be targeted. And he must have died before he could tell you,” Neal shrugged half-heartedly. It had been about four years since Bryce had passed away for good and Neal could still feel the hole in his heart that Bryce had left with his stupid heroics. It was the worst day of his life when the CIA called him to inform him that Bryce wouldn’t be coming home.

“Neal, did they not, don’t you know?” Sarah questioned, looking desperately between the other four people.

“Don’t I know what?” Neal asked, his heart racing and head spinning.

“Bryce isn’t dead. He’s coming here.”

 

“You bastard!” Neal screamed, throwing himself at the man who sauntered through the door.

“Hey Neal, calm down,” Bryce spoke softly to his mirror image. Casey latched onto Neal, keeping him from tearing Bryce’s throat out and killing him for good this time.

“You have lost all rights to tell me to calm down! I thought you died!” Neal continued to scream, fighting in Casey’s grip.

“I kept it from everyone, I didn’t want anyone to hurt you Danny,” Bryce tried once again to sooth him, this time however it seemed successful.

“I missed you Bruce,” he sighed, Casey now deemed it safe enough to let Neal go and so the ex-convict just wrapped his long lost brother in a warm embrace.

“We should get on with the mission,” Chuck whispered after a few minutes of the rest of them standing awkwardly around the hugging brothers.

“Oh no, we need to hear about this first,” Morgan grinned, gesturing at the twins. They were in for a long night.


End file.
